Paradise
by rika08
Summary: So, i saw the entire WR series and i was bummed how it ended. So i kinda changed it. it's stil a BxK fic. :P So the pack is trying to get to paradise, but darcia's standing in their way. summary really sucks.
1. Chapter 1

Note: Toboe, Tsume, Kiba, Hige, Blue, and Cheza do not die in this fanfic. Takes place after Toboe was shot. Episode 28, I think.

0000000000000000000000000000

The mountain of Beginnings was a rough terrain. The pack had all gathered around Cheza, protecting her and the weaker ones. Darcia stood on a ledge, overlooking the pack. His purpled fur stood on edge, his white teeth bar, and he snarled viciously at them.

"Nothing exists where you seek." Darcia said. "You will only find oblivion."

Kiba stood his ground in front of the pack. "Oblivion sounds better than here."

"So be it." Darcia lunged into the air.

"Tsume, get moving!" Kiba ordered. Her lunged back at Darcia. The air was filed with howls and bloodshed.

Tsume jumped up the side of the mountain. Hige, Cheza, and Blue followed. Toboe watched Kiba fighting from where is was. His blood ran down his red shirt and fell to the snow covered ground.

Kiba's yelp stopped them all. Darcia lunged from below them. He lunged at Cheza. Blue stepping in front of Cheza, hoping to protect her. Kiba intervened at the last second. Darcia hit Kiba, throwing him off balance. Darcia sunk his teeth into Kiba's back and threw him aside. He turned his attention back to Cheza.

Kiba stood and ran in front of Cheza. Darcia laughed eerily. "If you insist on protecting her, then you'll die protecting her!" Darcia hit Kiba several times. Kiba was thrown into the air. Colliding onto the hard ground, covered in his own blood.

Darcia approached Kiba slowly. The placed a paw on Kiba's chest and howled. As he lunged at Kiba's throat, Blue charged Darcia and knocked him off Kiba.

"Touch him again, and I'll kill you." Blue warned.

"Is that so?" Darcia charged Blue. Their bodies collided. Darcia sunk his teeth into Blue back and started ripping at her. Blue howled in pain and bit Darcia's leg.

Darcia threw Blue into the mountain. Blue's body hit the mountain at a painful speed. Blood forced its way through her mouth on impact. Her body slid until she lay limp on the snow. Blood slowly seeped its way under her body, staining the snow around her.

"Never order me, half-breed." Darcia stood on Blue's chest. More blood seeped from her mouth.

Blue knocked Darcia off her. She charged him and they tumbled off the edge. Darcia's fangs held onto Blue until they hit the next ledge.

"Blue!" Kiba yelled.

Cheza stopped abruptly. She placed a hand on her heart, "One is in great pain." The others looked below them. Kiba's figure ran to the edge of the ledge.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Kiba looked over the edge. He could make out two dark figures. Both lay on the ground, motionless. Kiba jumped off the ledge and landed in the snow. He ran to Blue, hoping she was still alive.

Blue's body was broken and extremely bloody. She landed on her back, already the blood circled around her. Her arms lay at angles next to her. Her left leg appeared to be broken. But her face is what concerned Kiba most. Her face was pale, yet held streaks of blood down it. Her blue eyes were closed, only making Kiba worry more.

"Blue? Blue wake up." Kiba called.

Blue's head twitched slightly. Her eyes opened partially and she gazed up at Kiba. Kiba thought is heart stopped as he looked into Blue's eyes. Her normal blue eyes were glazed over. The light had dimmed and was still darkening. She opened her mouth to speak, but cough more blood.

"Hang on Blue." Kiba said. He readied to lift her.

Blue pushed him out of the way and Darcia tore past him. He slammed into Blue, sending her a few feet further back. He hit her again, this time Blue hit something more. Blue's back struck the wall of the mountain side. Her head flew back, striking the cliff as well. Her body fell back onto the ground with a heart stopping sound.

Kiba's body seemed to refuse to move through the entire thing. He watched as Blue appeared lifeless once more. Her body lay limp on the snow covered mountain. Darcia approached her again. He pushed Blue's body so she lay on her back. He placed his paw on her chest and howled triumphantly,

His teeth glistened as they sunk deep into Blue's neck. Blue screamed and struggled to free herself. Her face was struck with fear and pain. Her red scarf was ripped off her neck and blew away.

"Blue!" Hige cried.

"Get away from her!" Kiba sunk his teeth into Darcia's back and ripped at him. Darcia released Blue and turned his attention to Kiba. Blue's blood dripped from his jaws, only angering Kiba more. He growled and charged. Both wolves collided and sunk their teeth into each other.

Dacria's teeth sunk into Kiba's back. Kiba bit into Darcia's hind legs. Darcia shook his head roughly, hoping to tear off flesh from Kiba's neck. Kiba held onto Darcia's leg tightly. His jaws moved father up his back and crushed him more. Darcia released Kiba and howled in pain. Kiba released him and sunk his teeth into Darcia's neck. Darcia fought to free himself. He bit and clawed at Kiba, but Kiba held on for his life.

Darcia ran into the ledge, hoping to crush Kiba. Kiba's jaws still clamped into Darcia. Kiba shook his head roughly. He pulled at the flesh and bit it over and over again. Kiba noticed the next ledge behind Darcia. Kiba released Darcia and began shoving him towards the ledge. Darcia had lost so much blood, he hadn't noticed Kiba's plan, until it was too late. Kiba shoved Darcia hard in the chest. Darcia fell over the edge howling in defeat.

Kiba gasped for air. Blood ran profusely from his neck. He leaned on his knuckles, hoping to keep his balance. He turned and stumbled towards Blue. The others tried making their way down to them as well.

Blue lay on the blood stained snow, struggling to breath. Her neck wound appeared worse than Kiba's. Her entire body was covered in scratches and bite marks. Her left arm contained a large gash from her shoulder to mid-arm. Her wrist was scratched beyond possibility. Her right shoulder had been forced out of place. The bond peeked out of her skin, allowing more blood to seep onto the snow. Blue's jacked was shredded with claw marks. Her chest bled from every scratch. A few near her heart were deep.

Blue's legs were worse than most of her body. Her legs leg was clearly broken in several places. Deep scratches and gashes covered her leg. Her right leg was covered in blood. Both boots had been torn completely off during the fight, exposing Blue's bleeding legs to the freezing air.

Her body shook violently. Blue's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she started coughing blood violently.

Kiba skid in the snow to reach her quicker. He lifted her head onto his knees. The blood ran freely from her mouth, keeping her from choking on her own blood. He held her shoulders to the ground, keeping them from further injury.

"Blue! Kiba!" Kiba looked up.

"Hige, hold her legs down." Kiba said. Hige nodded ad held Blue's legs to the ground.

"We need to wait till she stops thrashing." Kiba stated within a few minutes, Blue stopped thrashing in the snow. She fell limp again, but she was still breathing.

"We're running out of time." Tsume said.

"In more ways than one." Hige pointed out. Each one was suffering from injuries that could kill them.

"Let's go." Kiba lifted Blue into his arms. His body swayed as he stood, luckily Hige steadied him out.

They jumped up the side of the mountain quickly. They sky was growing darker by the second. The top of the mountain revealed a crater inside it. They stood at the edge of the crater.

"What do we do?" Hige asked.

"We go inside." Cheza answered. She jumped into the crater.

"Cheza!" The others jumped down after her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC I don't own Wolf's Rain


	3. Chapter 3

Kiba landed on the ground and collapsed. He finally noticed how much damage Darcia have inflicted on him. Blood quickly gathered around Kiba. His neck continued bleeding, but he was more concerned with Blue.

"We're not going to make it much longer with our wounds exposed like this." Tsume stated.

"What can we use?" Hige asked.

Cheza ripped the sheet around her into strips. She handed several to Kiba. Tsume began bandaging Toboe, who had fallen asleep. Cheza helped bandage Hige's shoulder, but wasn't quite sure what to do. Kiba used most the strips to bandage Blue, but he still ran out. Her neck was still exposed.

Blue's scarf blew past Kiba. Kiba snatched from the air and wrapped it around Blue's neck. Her head went unbandaged, but most of her injuries were bandaged.

"So, what do we do from here?" Hige asked.

Cheza stood and walked towards the middle of the crater, "This one knows." Her legs slipped into the water. She slid off the edge and was engulfed completely.

"Cheza!"

"Kiba, follow. You must open paradise." Cheza's voice called.

Kiba stood and walked to the edge, "Wait a few minutes and follow one at a time."

Tsume nodded. Kiba walked into the water. The water lit up from below and Kiba disappeared beneath it. He opened his eyes, spirals of colors surrounded him. There was no water around him, it was more like air. He moved freely through it. A light shined at the end of this thing. Kiba was being pulled towards it. The light grew greater in intensity. Kiba closed his eyes as he was engulfed in it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright. Let's get going." Tsume said.

"So who goes first?" Hige asked.

"You think you can watch these two?" Tsume asked.

Hige nodded, "But what-"

Tsume set Toboe on the ground and walked to the edge.

"You can't be serious. What if Darcia was right? What if it's not paradise?" Hige asked.

"That's why I'm going first. Wait a few minutes and then send Blue in. I'm not sure how much longer she can survive." Tsume said.

"But Tsume-"

"Do it!" Tsume stepped into the water. The water lit up again and Tsume disappeared.

"Oh great." Hige said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC

I know this was a short chapter, but the next one will be longer.


	4. Chapter 4

Kiba opened his eyes. He stared at a clear blue sky. A gentle breeze blew his hair over his face. Kiba sat up. He lay in a grassy field next to the pond. A think tree filled forest stood behind him. Animals called into the air. The bright sun hit Kiba, warming his body.

The pond began glowing. Kiba watched as Tsume surfaced in the pond. He looked around and saw Kiba.

"Tsume!"

"Kiba!" Tsume swan to the edge and crawled out of the pond. He looked around and then looked at Kiba.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"Paradise." Kiba stated.

"It couldn't be." Tsume said. The pond lit up again. Tsume rain to the edge and waited.

"Who's coming?" Kiba asked.

"It should be Blue." Tsume answered.

Kiba ran down to the edge as Blue surfaced in the pond. Tsume and Kiba quickly pulled Blue out of the pond. They laid her on the grass and let rest.

"I wonder where Cheza is." Tsume said.

Kiba looked around. He couldn't smell her anymore. "She's gone."

"But-"

"Hey, Tsume." Toboe attempted to swim to shore.

"Hang on runt." Tsume entered the pond and grabbed Toboe. He pulled him to shore and sat next to him.

"I'm not a runt!" Toboe replied.

Tsume smiled, "Yeah, you're right. You're not a runt anymore." He patted Toboe's head.

Toboe smiled, "So, is this Paradise?"

"Yeah, we made it." Tsume answered.

Hige emerged from the pond, "Holy cow!" He dragged himself out of the water and looked around.

"Let's go check it out." Tsume said. He helped Toboe to his feet.

Kiba lifted Blue into his arms and lead them from the pond. They walked towards the thick forest trees. Birds chirmed musically into the air. Branches broke as animals ran from the wolves.

"This place is amazing." Hige said.

"Does anyone else hear rushing water?" Toboe asked. A loud roaring sound filled their ears. The smell of fresh water filled the air. They walked towards the sound. As they came out of the forest, their eyes landed on a breath taking scene.

A large water fall pored into a stream. The water was calm, and surrounded a small island. The stream was lined by many different flowers. Their beauty made the stream glisten in different colors.

"Amazing."

"Last one in is a runt!" Hige called. He broke into a run, forgetting about his arm.

"You're on!" Toboe chased after him. Both wolves raced down to the street. Toboe dropped to his knees and reached the edge before Hige. He dipped his hands in the water.

"It feel so good." Toboe said. He pulled his hands up and began drinking the water.

"Way to beat me." Hige sat next to Toboe and patted him on the back.

Toboe had leaned farther over the edge. As Hige patted him, Toboe lost his balance and fell into the water. Toboe surfaced quickly.

"Sorry Toboe." Hige said.

"not yet." Toboe began splashing Hige quickly.

"Are we sue Hige's not the kid here?" Tsume asked.

"Not anymore." Kiba answered.

Blue stirred in Kiba's arms. Kiba quickly set her on the ground and waited. Bleu's eyes slowly opened. Her blue eyes were still glazed over. They seemed to search around her, but she couldn't tell if anyone was there.

"Blue." Kiba said.

"Kiba?" Blue managed. Her voice gurgled with blood.

"Don't try to speak. Save you strength." Kiba said.

Blue managed a small laugh. "What strength. I'm…n-not…going t…to m-m-ma-ke…it."

"Hey, don't talk like that." Tsume said.

"You can make. You've already made it into Paradise." Kiba explained.

A smile formed across Blue's face, "No wonder I felt different."

"Well now you know you can get into Paradise." Kiba said.

"Yeah. I…only w-wish…I c-c-could see it. But…I…hear a…water…fall. I can…smell the…flowers. I can sense it's…beautiful." Blue replied. Her breathing worsened.

"Stay with us Blue." Kiba said.

"You've stuck with us this long. You can stay with us." Tsume stated.

Blue closed her eyes and hummed, "I-I'm…sorr-ry…f-for chas-ing…y-you..a-a-all."

Tsume nudged Kiba's shoulder, "She needs water."

Kiba nodded, "Blue, I'm bring you closer to the falls." He gently lifted Blue and set her down next to the falls. He dipped his hands in the water but immediately pulled them out.

"What's wrong?" Tsume asked. Toboe and Hige began howling. Toboe clutched his side. Hige clutched his arm.

Kiba looked at his hands. The gashes slowly healed up. The pain ceased and his hands were fine.

"Hey, my arms healed." Hige said.

"It's the water." Kiba said. He scooped the water into his hands and gently poured it into Blue's mouth.

Blue swallow it easily. But nothing helped. Her breathing slowed and grew even more shallow. And then, her breathing ultimately stopped.

"Blue? Blue! No Blue, don't go!" Kiba yelled.

"Blue no!"

"Blue?" Hige asked.

"Don't leave now, Blue." Toboe said.

Kiba took Blue into his arms, "No Blue. Come back." His eyes filled with tears. Kiba couldn't remember the last time he ever cried. But something gave in and tears fell onto Blue's face.

The sound of wolves filled the air. Their cries carried for miles and miles. To come to paradise, only to die, was painful. Even though Blue had hunted them down, she was still a friend.

A gentle hand touched Kiba's shoulder, "Do not despair." Cheza knelt beside them. She took Blue from Kiba and laid her on the ground. Cheza placed her hands on top of Blue's head. Cheza's head tilted back. Tears fell from her eyes and her scream pierced their ears. Cheza's body was reduced to seeds surrounding Blue.

"The water." Cheza's voice whispered.

Kiba lifted Blue back into his arms and set her into the water. Blue's body sunk from few beneath the water. Minutes seemed to pass with agony. Each one waited intently, hoping for Blue to surface.

"W-Was Cheza's sacrifice for…nothing?" Toboe asked.

No one answered. The still water suddenly rang out with ripples. Blue's head surfaced quickly. She gasped for air. She moved her hair from her eyes and scouted around.

"Blue!" they called.

Blue turned at her name. She smiled, "Waiting on me, are ya?"

"Not anymore!" Hige and Toboe dove back into the water.

Tsume and Kiba sat on the shore, "So, Cheza knew what she was doing."

"Is would appear so." Kiba said. He scooped the water into his hands and spread it on the seeds. The seeds sprouted into Lunar Flowers. The grass was soon overrun with Lunar Flowers.

"Tsume, Kiba, come on in!" Toboe called.

Tsume smiled, "So, we've found paradise. I think three of use have ended our journey."

"What are you talking about?" Kiba asked. Tsume motioned his head behind Kiba. Kiba turned to see Blue walking towards them.

Tsume stood was walked into the water. He waited for a moment as his wound healed and then headed for Hige and Toboe.

Blue shook the water out of her hair and sat next to Kiba. Her scratches, lacerations, gashes, and broken bones, had all been healed. The blood had washed off in the water.

"How're you feeling?" Kiba asked.

"Considering I'm dead, pretty good." Blue answered. She took her jacket off, revealing a black mini skirt and a halter top.

"For a dead wolf, you look pretty good too." Kiba stated.

Blue laughed, "About that, I wanted to thank you. You're one of the first people who I felt really cared about me."

"Blue, is you hadn't tried to get Cheza, we wouldn't have made here in time. And thanks to you, I'm still living." Kiba replied.

"Well, I figured they'd need a leader to guide them to paradise. And since I'm not a member of the pack, I could aford to die." Blue explained.

Kiba couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Blue, weather you're a full wolf or not, you're part of this pack now. And the pack always looks out for one another."

Blue thought about what Kiba had just said.

"If you don't believe me, then someone did, because you are in Paradise remember." Kiba stated.

Blue smiled. She felt Kiba's hand touch her cheek.

"And if you still don't believe me, then believe this." Kiba leaned forward and kissed Blue. He felt her hands grasped his neck.

When they broke apart, Blue smiled more. Her eyes trailed to the stream. Tsume, Toboe, and Hige starred at the two of them wide-eyed. Toboe was blushing furiously. Hige's mouth hung open. Tsume simply starred at them.

Blue had to comment this, "Aw, you guys look jealous."

Kiba burst into laughter at Blue's statement. Tsume and Hige both began laughing uncontrollably at this. Toboe looked at the laughing wolves in confusion. No one noticed Blue slipped into the water.

"So maybe I'm a little jealous of Kiba. So what?" Toboe stated. The other laughed even harder.

Toboe crossed his arms and began pouting. Someone slashed water in his face suddenly. Toboe rugged his eyes and stopped. Blue gently kissed him on the cheek. Toboe blushed even more.

"Now you don't have to be." Blue said. She dove into the water.

Tsume and Kiba laughed at the smaller wolf. Hige's mouth dropped further. Kiba stood and dove into the water. His body ached for a few minutes as it healed completely. Kiba dove under the water and swam through it a few times.

Kiba felt something swim past him. He turned around, but no one was there. He turned again and saw Blue in front of him.

"Something on your mind?" she asked.

Kiba nodded, "I wasn't lying when I said you were part of the pack."

"I know you weren't" Blue replied.

"I also wasn't lying about this." Kiba leaned closer to Blue and kissed her again. He grabbed her back and pulled her closer to him.

Tsume turned to Hige, "You're unusually calm."

Hige shrugged, "I figured it wouldn't last. But at least she's with someone who'll care for her more."

"Big words coming from you." Tsume replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hige asked.

"Do you think they'll have cubs?" Toboe asked.

Tsume and Hige were both silent. Tsume pulled Toboe's head away from the scene. Hige started laughing.

"Oh yeah. Don't worry, I'm sure they'll be more cobs very soon. But I'd see Blue knocked up. That can't be pretty a sight. No matter how good looking she is." Hige answered. Something flew through the air and struck Hige in the back of the head.

"Not the smartest thing to say Hige." Tsume said.

"What do you mean?" Hige asked. Tsume pointed to a very angry looking Blue. Her eyes were focused on Hige.

"Nice knowing you Hige." Toboe said. He moved away from Hige.

"Oh come on, Blue. I wasn't serious." Hige pleaded.

"You're right. There's nothing in that skull that could come close to it!" Blue threw another rock at Hige. Hige tried to duck, but it hit him in the face. Hige fell backwards into the water.

"You might want to watch what you say now." Kiba called.

_To start alone, but end with a pack, is something I'll never forget. For as long as I can remember, I haven't been in a pack. But I know, now that we're in Paradise, I can be a string leader._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Tada! I know it seemed a little weak on the descriptions, but I couldn't find some words to go with it. And the ending wasn't exactly hat I wanted. Oh well. R&R_


End file.
